monthlysorrowsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lily Jerome
Lily Jerome-Landis (Formerly DiMera And Munson) is A Fictional Character on The GBS Soap Opera Monthly Sorrows. Entering Town and Finding Her Father 18 Year old Lily Stumbled Among The High Town of Land-Valley in Hopes of Finding Her Father Walker Gannon After Her Mother Margo Jerome Had Kept her from him For So Many Years Once Lily Got A Hold of Walker Gannon and she Told Him That she was His Daughter His Currently Wife at the Time Barbara Brady Just Thought That Lily was Some Young Girl in Hopes of Getting Some Money from John But Lily Didn't want any Money she Just wanted To Know who her Father was and a DNA test was Done and Proved That in fact Lily was Johns's Daughter and John and Lily started To Bond Over The Years and Megan Gannon and Rex Donovan and Annie Gannon started To Bond With The Sister They Never Knew That they Had and Lily Decides to Stay in Land-Valley and Start a Life There. 1999 Rape When Lily was 20 years old being Fresh and New into Land-Valley she was Coming Home from Work and she was Grabbed into The Bushes and she was raped and and didn't Never Get to Look at the Guy That did it or why he Raped Her. It Took a While For To get Over The Rape and What happened. Forced Marriage When Lily was Trying to Help Her Fathers Company Win a Major Election she decides to Steal The Votes and Machines form The Rival Company and Clint DiMera Found Out about it and Lily Knew if he Told Then she would go to Prison and Her Father Walker Gannon Would Lose His business because of Her and Clint Gave her a Choice to marry Him and Lily did not want to Marry Him But it was Her Only way of Keeping her Father Bossiness in Line so she Married Him against her own will But Lily's sister Annie Gannon Found out The Real Reason Lily Married Clint and she Decides to Put a Stop to it and Free Her sister. Leaving Town After Luke's Death Lily Fell For Police Cop Luke Munson and They Decided to get Married and Together They had a Son Lucas Munson and Just 7 Months after There Some was Born Lucas was Killed on Duty and Lily Had a Horrible Break down and she Couldn't Get over the Fact That she Has Lost The Love of her Life and she Decided That she Could Take Living in Land-Valley anymore and she Decided to Leave and Go Back to New York City. 2011 Return Lily Turned Back Up In town In 2011 with her son Lucas To Attend Her Father Walker Gannon Second Wedding To Bella Lord and she Decides to Stay in Town and Try to Pick up The Pieces on were she Left off at. Falling In Love With Blake In The Spring of 2012 When Mob Hit-man Blake Landis Stumbled into Town he fell for Lily ad she Couldn't Stand Him but after a Few Attempts Lily Started To fall For Blake Even Though it was against her Father Walker Gannon Wishes Lily Still Loved Blake and There are Currently Dating and Expecting a Baby. Lucas Kidnapping When a Criminal is released From prison in March of 2013 That Luke Put Behind Bars he Knows That Luke is Dead so he decides to take his revenge out on Lily By Kidnapping Lucas and Making lily believe That he'd Killed Him and Walker Gannon and Blake Landis and Maurice Young All Tracked Down The Criminal and Got Lucas back To Lily safely. Daughter Secret In July of 2013 John Donovan Was In The Lab and He Found Out That Lily Had Some Blood Work Done and Test Showed a Claim of another Person Blood shows up The Test and He Asked Her did she Have a baby and Didn't Let Him Know That He was a Grandfather and Lily Had No Other Choice to But To Tell Family and Friends That she Had a Daughter and That The Child was Living in New York. On September 6, 2013 Lily Was On The Phone With Her Daughter Sam Jerome And Lily Announced That Sam Would be Coming into Town To Meet everyone and it was Announced That Sam was Conceived Threw The Rape That happened to Lily back in 1999. Marriage To Blake and Giving Birth Lily and Blake Married in 2014 and Just a few Months Later Lily gave Birth To There Daughter Katie Landis and Lily is Currently Trying to Get her medical Licences To be a OGBYN.